Dear Friend
by Lucy Sienna
Summary: CS AU. A Captain Swan take on the "Little Shop Around the Corner" story that inspired "You've Got Mail" and "She Loves Me". Emma and Killian write each other in a lonely hearts club style correspondence - completely anonymous, but when Killian is hired to work alongside Emma, they immediately hate each other. Rated T for language/some suggestive things and I'm paranoid.


AN: I own nothing. I also promise that I'm going to continue working on my other story (I swear I haven't abandoned it). But I'm tackling a bad case of writer's block and editor's block with this short little story. I recently watched She Loves Me which is a broadway show based on the same Hungarian play that inspired the movies Little Shop Around the Corner (1940) and You've Got Mail and it inspired this lovely little AU piece. (also She Loves Me features the fabulous Zachary Levi as one of the leads which is always a bonus) Be kind - it's my first AU and I don't usually do those.

 **Dear Friend**

"Emma!" Elsa called, walking in to their apartment with a bag of donuts. "You've got mail!"

"Mail, like bills or mail, like…" Emma trailed off, trying to hide her excitement.

"Mail, like, the good kind." Elsa rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe you're still doing this."

"Why? Because it's old fashioned?" Emma asked.

"No, because it's so romantic. Post-Neal Emma didn't do romance, I thought." Elsa sat down the bag and handed her roommate the letter. "Read it at work. We gotta go."

"Yes, because Snow White herself is going to be so mad if we're late." Emma mumbled, grabbing two to-go cups of coffee. "Remember, you've got the donuts."

"Uh-hu. Come on." Elsa shook her head. "Come on."

Emma sighed dramatically. "Coming."

The Little Shop Around the Corner was the dream of Mary Margaret Blanchard. So much so that she saved all of her money from teaching school to rent the building and conned her dear friends Anna and Elsa into helping her. Now, it was the quaintest little bookstore and coffee shop in the small town of Storybrooke. Mary Margaret, lovingly nicknamed "Snow White", had now quit her job as a kindergarten teacher and ran the shop full time. Though she was now aided in the effort by her husband, David Nolan, who also happened to be Emma's foster brother.

"Snow White! Quit communing with your birds! Donuts are here!" Elsa said, walking in to the adorable shop.

"Good morning to you too, Elsa." David smiled, walking out from behind the coffee counter and kissing Emma on the cheek. "Morning."

"Morning." Emma smiled.

"Elsa, I do not commune with birds." Mary Margaret shook her head, walking in from the back room. "Good morning, by the way."

"Morning." Elsa grinned. "Come on, I brought donuts. You can't be mad at me."

The bell dinging alerted them to a customer - and David went to help them. This time of the morning, it was likely someone wanting coffee anyway.

"Emma got another letter." Elsa said as soon as he was gone.

"Emma. I thought you stopped that. And why are you still hiding it from David?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I…no. I didn't stop it." Emma bit her lip. "And you know what David would say. Besides, he's my brother. It's weird. I just…I didn't expect this to turn out this way, but I can't stop now."

"Of course not. Go hide in the back and read your letter." Mary Margaret sighed. "Then come back and tell us everything."

"Make sure you get me before you do." Elsa smiled and made her way to the coffee bar.

Emma grabbed a bear claw and took her letter and coffee back into the back room. She sat down at the work table and practically ripped open her letter.

" _Dearest friend_ ,"

She and her pen-pal always used their 'code words' for each other: she was Dearest Friend, and he was Dear Friend. Emma focused back on her letter with a smile.

 _Dearest Friend,_

 _I've just realized this is our twentieth letter if you count all the ones from me to you and back. I find it amazing in the age of the text and emoji that any two humans have combined to write ten letters to one another, let alone twenty. I have to say your Prime suggestion was spot-on. I loved The Man in The High Castle. It was quite different from the book but still an excellent story. I find myself unable to wait until the next season comes out to see what happens. Though binge watching is not a recommended way to spend your day. That's just my devoted outdoorsman opinion, however, take it as you will._  
 _My friends told me I was crazy for doing this letter thing, but I am happier with each letter that I ignored them. I have never had a more delightful conversation, even if it is only through pen and paper._  
 _Your question was an intriguing one. I guess if I could do anything, I'd spend my days having adventure on my boat, rather like a pirate. But a mostly nice one. I've tried the bad guy thing - perhaps if we get to forty letters I will tell you about my bad years getting over my first love - and I really didn't like the man I'd become. Your letters have helped me realize that. So maybe not a pirate but an adventurer. I'll not use my question asking you about your dream job, I do hope you chose to share it anyway._  
 _My question, Dearest Friend, is about your family. I'd like to know more about your beginnings, but if that is too hard - and believe me I understand how difficult childhood can be to talk about sometimes - but if there is something you can share, about your past or your family, I'd love to hear it. I think I'd love to hear you describe a cup of coffee at this point, your letters are so entertaining._  
 _Today my coworker closes up shop, so I'll be out looking for a winter job. Last year I house-sat for this elderly man who was loaded - easiest job I've ever had - but he decided to stay in Florida and sold the house in Maine. Shame, too, it was a lovely place. I cannot wait to hear from you again. I await every letter with great anticipation - the coworker even teases me about it all the time, but I don't care anymore. Nothing makes me smile more than finding a letter in my PO box. Please keep writing, I only live that I may read your response._

 _Yours Ever,_  
 _Dear Friend_

Emma returned to the store and made her way over to the counter, unable to hide her smile.

"So?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't ever know how to respond to him." Emma sighed. "He's so eloquent."

"Well?" Mary Margaret prompted.

Emma shook her head and handed the letter to her sister-in-law. "Read it. But call Elsa over."

"I need to call her over anyway. I have an announcement." Mary Margaret smiled. "David already knows. Elsa!"

Elsa practically skipped over. "Yes. Letter time."

"Yes. But first, I have some news. The baby is fine, okay?" Mary Margaret placed a hand on her slight nearly 6-months pregnant bulge. "But because of my age and my low iron, the doctor is putting me on bedrest as a precaution."

"Then what are you even doing here?" Elsa asked, alarmed.

"No, I don't have to go on it for two more weeks. Just when I get into the last trimester. So I'm going to ask Kris and Anna if one of them wants to come work here. Hopefully Anna since she already knows the store. It's not a big deal, I am fine, the baby is fine, and we're going to be fine, I'll just start maternity leave a bit earlier." Mary Margaret explained. "It's precautionary only. We're both fine."

"I'd love it if my sister came back to work here!" Elsa exclaimed. "I don't get to see her that often, now that she and Kris started that tour business with his friend Killian. They were so busy this summer."

"I bet." Mary Margaret smiled. "But don't say anything to her yet, I'd like to be the one to ask her."

"Done, boss." Elsa nodded. "And though I'm sad to let you leave us, Snow White, you've got to take care of the little prince."

"I do. Now can we read this letter?" Mary Margaret held up the note.

"Yes! I can't wait to hear what Dear Friend says next." Elsa grinned and the two women huddled over the note.

Emma rolled her eyes and got back to work.

It was days like today she really appreciated her life. Nothing exciting was happening, just David working the coffee bar, Elsa making her ridiculously delicious pastries, Mary Margaret reading to children or geeking out over a book with a customer, and the pleasant members of their small community in Maine coming in for coffee or books or gossip.

Eight years ago, this life wasn't anything she could have even considered. As foster child, she'd had a good family - a family she hadn't appreciated until she ran from them, ended up getting arrested and giving birth to a baby in jail. Those were the bad years, the Neal years. But David never gave up on her. He found her and bailed her out and he and his mother took her back in and got her back on her feet - which took over a year and a great deal of counseling. During that recovery time was when she met Elsa - someone who she instantly connected with and someone who understood a lot of the things she was going through. Now she had a real brother - David was never going to leave her - and his lovely wife was just as much her sister as Elsa was. And to top it all off, she knew where her son was and he knew her. He was happy, healthy, and being raised by a very nice woman who could give him everything Emma couldn't. Once she'd gotten herself straight and gotten a job, her son's adoptive mother had let her son know about her and she and Henry had been getting to know each other and they'd made it all work, somehow.

"Miss? Miss? Hello?" An accented voice asked, shaking Emma from her reverie.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Emma shook her head and focused on the very attractive, British accented man in front of her.

"I'm looking for Mrs. Nolan. I'm here about a job." He said.

"Um…we're not hiring." Emma said. Mary Margaret had just told her they were hiring Anna.

"Just…I'm very good. I'm quite attractive and I've got an accent. I don't need to tell you how appealing that makes me and how effective a salesperson that makes me. Plus I'm ridiculously well-read." He said, giving her a wink. "Killian Jones."

"Well, Mr. Jones, we are not hiring, you are wasting your time trying to speak to Mrs. Nolan. Now, can I help you find a book? Or you'll find our coffee and pastries are excellent." Emma tried to stay friendly, but the man's overconfidence was really getting on her nerves.

"Look, love, can I just speak to your boss, please?" Killian Jones tried to be charming.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Does that ever work? I said we're not hiring."

"Killian!" Mary Margaret exclaimed from the counter. "I didn't see you come in. Come on over here!" She waved at the man.

Elsa walked over to Emma's side as Killian made his way over to Mary Margaret.

"He's super hot." Elsa said.

"Yeah, and he knows it." Emma sighed.

Elsa grimaced. "Ouch. Look, if you want us to hate him, we'll hate him. Let's go listen in."

The two women crept closer to Mary Margaret and Killian, pretending to be tidying the stock.

"- clerk was very unhelpful." Killian was saying. "Anna told me you needed help and that woman was not going to let me speak to you at all."

"Emma's protective. And to be fair, they were expecting the job to go to Anna." Mary Margaret smiled. "I'm sure the two of you will be friends in no time."

"Indeed." Killian nodded. "I'd be happy to help, if you still need it."

"We do. I have to go on bedrest in two weeks." Mary Margaret nodded and noticed Emma and Elsa pretending to work nearby. "Girls, come here."

Emma and Elsa walked over, Emma scowling.

"Anna and Kris are going to travel to see his family this winter, so they can't really help. This is Killian, he works with them. And since the business doesn't run in the winter except on select weekends, he's going to come help us here." Mary Margaret explained. "Emma, I'd like you to train him on your job. You'll take over for me while I'm out and Killian will be you."

"Lovely." Emma muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, let me introduce you to your new coworker. Ladies, this is Killian Jones. Killian, this is Emma Swan-Nolan and Elsa Ingridson. Elsa is our dessert genius, she mostly works with my husband. Emma will be an invaluable resource for you."

"Lovely to meet you, ladies." Killian smiled and reached for Emma's hand and kissed it. "Miss Swan-Nolan, I especially cannot wait to work under you."

It took every ounce of self-control Emma had not to wipe her hand on her pants. "Okay, rule number one, no touching."

"As you wish." He winked.

"Lovely to meet you Killian. Now I've got desserts to make." Elsa nodded and made her way back over to David.

Emma watched her friend go, clearly wishing she was with her.

"So, Swan, where do we start?" Killian asked.

"We start with a tour, and unless you want me to push you off the balcony, keep your hands - and your innuendos - to yourself."

Emma had never been so happy to be home. Usually work was fun, but the newest addition to the Little Shop Around the Corner was nothing short of a major pain. She wondered how she could tell Dear Friend without talking too much about work? They'd made the bargain early in their correspondence that they wouldn't talk about things that were too specific. She pulled out her letter and a blank piece of paper and began to write:

 _Dear Friend,_

 _I agree it is incredible that we've done this for so long, but I don't want to stop, do you? I'll even give you a freebie: if I could have any job in the world, I think I'd be a FBI officer who specialized in finding people._  
 _I wish I could say I enjoyed your recommendation as much as you enjoyed mine, but Food Inc, really? I never want to eat again. I made the Roommate break down all her ingredients in her scones - which are heavenly - before I would eat them. That might be a little overboard but…ew. Your other recommendation of Stranger Things was spot on, however. I haven't gotten through it all because I can't watch it at night - too creepy. And I confess to yelling at the TV when they do something stupid like go after the weird sound without a weapon - don't these people know they're in a horror-ish show?_  
 _As for your question…my past is my past and I don't like to talk about it. Let's just say I'm adopted, and I have a brother, sister-in-law, and mom. And I'm oddly close to my sister-in-law's step-sister and her son. My family is totally weird and not normal, but they're family, and that's what's important I think. I'm going to use my one question and turn your back around on you. Tell me about your family, if you can. Or your past. I'll let you choose as you were so gallant as to let me._  
 _I have a new coworker that I don't think I've told you about yet._

Emma paused. That seemed vague enough, for all Dear Friend would know, they new coworker had been hired a month ago. Besides, their town was small but it wasn't that small. What were the chances he'd be able to figure it out from that? Not likely. She returned to her letter:

 _I keep forgetting to mention this person in my letters. Coworker is a pain and makes me wish you were there instead. Where you are charming and polite, coworker tries to be charming but it just comes off as slimy. And I am the chosen target of the slime most of the time. So as much as you look forward to my letters, imagine how much I can't wait to get yours._  
 _As for forty letters - instead of sharing the rough parts of our lives, believe me I know what those are like - let's meet if we make it to forty. I feel like I know you already but I think if we can keep this old fashioned letter thing going that long, we deserve to speak face-to-face. Just 19 to go. Oh, and I think you'd make a fantastic friendly pirate._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Your Dearest Friend_

Over the next month, the letters got more and more interesting and romantic and Emma felt herself falling for her anonymous correspondent more and more. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for her and Killian.

Killian continued to wind her up constantly. They argued over just about everything and never seemed to see eye to eye on anything. Coffee verses hot chocolate, arrangements of the display tables, books to read to the children during story time every week…if there was something to be argued over, the two of them managed to find it.

"What is their deal?" Elsa asked, watching Emma and Killian sniping back and forth at each other over the Thanksgiving cookbook display.

"Them?" David looked over at the pair. "Just that they like each other. A lot."

Elsa looked at him like he was crazy. "What have you been smoking?"

"Come on. They're like those kids on the playground who push each other down and pull pigtails because they like each other." David grinned. "And they way they fight? They must like each other a whole lot."

"Can't we just tell them and make all of that stop?"

David shook his head. "No. They'd never believe us."

Elsa sighed. "I think you may be on to something."

Killian grinned, ripping open his letter. When Kris had forced this whole old-fashioned lonely hearts club correspondence thing on him, Killian had every intention of telling the woman to go to hell and get back to his self-destructive life. But, because Kris was and had always been his friend, Killian agreed to read the letter. He still had the first one tacked on the wall in his room. The woman who wrote that was a lot like him, forced into this by a friend and expecting no response, or nothing more than a creepy response from some balding, desperate man who preyed on lonely young women. Something about her struck him, though, and he found himself writing back. He found himself falling in love.

"Seriously? Where is he?" Emma's voice came from behind the door.

Killian groaned, putting the letter back in his pocket and walking out with the box he'd been sent to get. "Miss me? If you want me closer, love, you only have to say the word."

"Gross. Elsa needs that. Come on, we're this close to Christmas, it's about to get super busy, I don't have time for you to be taking drink breaks back there." Emma grumbled.

"Drink breaks?" Killian asked, insulted. "I would never drink on the job."

"Then what do you always have in your flask?"

"None of your business." He stepped closer to her, glaring. "I don't drink on the job and I'm insulted that you think I even could. What part of my work here this last month has led you to believe that I don't take this seriously? That I don't appreciate this job?"

"How about you flirting with anything with boobs and a pulse?" Emma challenged.

"Jealous, are we?"

"You. Wish." She glared at him. "Now get that stuff to Elsa and then you can go clear the sidewalk of all the leaves."

Killian rolled his eyes and brought the box over to Elsa. "What, exactly, did I do to Swan to make her such spitting cobra?"

"As best-friend and roommate, I'm required to side with her." Elsa shrugged. "Which means I can't tell you. Also I can't tell you because I have no idea."

"Emma's tough." David shook his head. "And she doesn't do well with people she thinks are fake."

"You think I'm fake?"

"I think that this whole…flirty bravado thing of yours, she can see through it. Just like you can see through her tough-don't-need-anyone exterior. She doesn't like that you can read her like a book and she can read you like one as well." David sighed.

"I don't know what you're talking about with this flirty bravado nonsense. But you're right, I can read Emma like a book." Killian nodded. "Oi, Dave, can I trouble you to leave a bit early today?"

"Technically you're supposed to ask Emma, but because I know her answer, yeah. Go ahead. Make sure all your stuff for today is done before you go."

"Thanks mate." Killian smiled and went off to his work.

Killian didn't leave the store very early - only an hour before he was supposed to - but Emma was irritated to see him go and even more irritated when she found out that he'd asked David and gotten the okay that way. Normally he wouldn't have gone around Swan's back like that, but he needed to meet with Kris about Dearest Friend and he needed a moment of peace to read her letter.

As soon as he was clear, Killian pulled out his letter.

 _Dear Friend,_

 _We made it. Which I guess means we need to set up a meeting. But only if you're sure it's the right thing to do. I mean, this thing we've got going is pretty great._  
 _Okay, I'm going to answer your guilty pleasure question. But you are not allowed to judge. But my roommate and I have an animation obsession. Like, I'm pretty sure we own every Disney movie ever made and we totally got into the How to Train Your Dragon things on Netflix. I know, we're adults and they're meant for kids but what can I say? It's good, mindless entertainment and the twins are hilarious. But animated movies - specifically Disney - it's a serious obsession. Like when we're having girls night, we get wine, take out, and then we decide which movie to watch. My favorite of all time is Tangled. My roommate loves Frozen. If you ever meet her, you'll learn how appropriate that is. So, there's my guilty pleasure. Not anything too…salacious (see? I can use big words too!)_

 _Killian couldn't help but pause and chuckle. She was constantly teasing him about his writing style, but Killian's upbringing in England and his devotion to the written word meant that his vocabulary was extensive. Plus, he was hoping it would impress her. He turned his attention back to the letter:_

 _I guess I'm kind of boring. My life used to be exciting - lets just say it's a good thing my juvie record is sealed - but the wrong kind of exciting. I've learned that if it breaks the law, it's really not that exciting._  
 _But if you still want to meet my boring self, let's do it this Friday - the 18th. Luigi's, the little Italian restaurant near the water? I'll be there with a red rose wearing a pink dress. You wear a red rose in your lapel. Or carry one. Whatever. Does that sound, like, totally lame? I just figured since we've done this whole old-fashioned, cheesy thing with the letters, we should keep it going. Thoughts? Hopefully I will see you there or hear from you before._

 _Yours Ever,_  
 _Dearest Friend_

By the time he was done reading, he had reached Anna and Kris's house. He knocked on the door and his old friend opened it immediately.

"I know that grin. You got a letter." Kris said, smiling. "Come on in, Man."

"I did. She wants to meet. Friday." Killian grinned. "Really meet."

"Dude! That's awesome!" Kris practically pulled Killian into the kitchen where his wife was portioning out the Chinese food they'd ordered. "Ans, Killy's girl is ready to meet."

"No way! That's so awesome." Anna grinned. "Come on, sit, let's hear about it. We've missed so many letters! When are you guys going to meet? How? What are you going to wear? What are you going to say? What - oh, sorry. You guys know I can't help it."

"That's why we love you, Princess." Killian winked at her. "Let's sit and eat and I will tell you all about Dearest Friend."

The next week flew by and the 18th came before Emma could even blink. Dear Friend had responded enthusiastically about meeting and had set the time of their meeting at 8 PM. Her nerves were completely and utterly frayed and it wasn't even noon.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret called, walking in to the store.

"Mary Margaret? What are you doing here?" Emma asked, coming out from behind a book shelf. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I know. But I got all stressed out because of the Christmas decorations and I'm not supposed to stress but I knew that you would have done the Christmas decorations but I don't see any Christmas decorations." Mary Margaret said in a stressed rush.

"Okay, take a breath." Emma held up her hands. "I was gonna decorate next weekend, you know, after Thanksgiving."

"No. Because it needs to be decorated before Black Friday and we have the first Christmas events happening in town coming up this week. It's gotta be done."

"Honey, what are you doing here?" David asked, walking over. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"She's worried about the Christmas decorations." Emma explained.

"You know what, Killian and I will get them down today and we'll all stay late and get them put up." David assured his wife. "Now I'm calling Regina to come get you and you're going home."

"No! Don't call Regina!" Mary Margaret exclaimed, worried about how her step-sister would react. "She's gonna be mad at me."

"I'm a little mad at you." David said softly. "I know you're worried about the store, but you've got to trust that Emma and I have got it. We're you're family, we're not going to mess this up."

"Why don't you go sit down while we call Regina." Emma suggested.

Mary Margaret made her way over to the lounge chairs and Elsa brought her some food and a tea.

"David, I can't stay late tonight." Emma said. "I have…an appointment."

"An appointment?" David asked, incredulous. "You know if we don't get this done, she's gonna keep coming up here."

"Look, the best I can give you is like…until 7:20, if I can get a long lunch." Emma shook her head. "You know I wouldn't do this unless it was really important."

"Deal. Call Regina for me, will you?" David asked. "I'm gonna get those decorations down. Maybe we can get you out of here sooner today."

David walked over to where Killian was stocking new books. "I need your help and we've got to stay late tonight."

"I can't. Not tonight." Killian shook his head. "Remember that…letter thing I told you about?"

"Yeah." David nodded.

"We're supposed to meet. Face to face. Tonight." Killian said, a hint of nerves in his voice. "I can't stay late."

David furrowed his brow for a moment wondering at the coincidence at both Killian and Emma having to leave early, but dismissed his thought. "Well, let's try and get this done today while it's slow, that way you won't have to stay after. Mary Margaret came down here, all stressed, about decorating for Christmas. She's not going to be able to rest unless it's done. Unfortunately, though my wife is very forgiving and relaxed about almost everything, the store and Christmas decorations are not those things."

David left Killian with the task of opening all the boxes in order to pull Elsa aside.

"Els." He said. "We have an issue. How late can you stay?"

"As late as you need. And Kris has to do something tonight so Anna can come too. You know she would love to help decorate." Elsa replied. "Why?"

"Emma has an appointment, which I'm sure you know more about than I do. And Killian has to leave as well. They can't stay. So I'm going to need you to tell Emma to go at about 715 and I'll take care of Killian. But they can't find out that both are leaving early."

"Why not?" Elsa asked, but then realization dawned on her. "Because Emma will call him a slacker and not a team player if she knew he was leaving early and he'd call her a hypocrite and a tyrant if she leaves. Got it. Good plan. I'll text Anna."

"You are the best. Emma's thing, is…is it a date?"

"Yeah. It is."

"I was hoping those two would figure it out. Oh well. I guess it's only temporary so we won't have to put up with them much longer."

"You never know. It is Emma." Elsa shrugged. "Romance and dating? Not really her thing."

Amazingly, their plan went off without a hitch, neither Emma nor Killian realized that they had both left early, much to the relief of everyone else.

Killian was pacing in front of the restaurant when Kris arrived.

"Killy? Why are you out here? It's 8:15." Kris asked.

"I know…I…I can't go in. She thinks I'm this eloquent, successful man and I'm…I'm me. I'm a bloody mess." Killian ran a hand through his hair. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"You will be fine." Kris shook his head. "You know her, okay. You know this woman. You might even love this woman."

"I need you to give her this letter. It explains that I got called away on a work emergency and that we would reschedule and…and it says a lot of other things." Killian handed Kris an envelope.

"No way, man. You are doing this." Kris shook his head.

"Just…will you just go…scope her out? See if she's way out of my league?" Killian practically begged, which was so opposite of his self-assured personality.

"Fine." Kris shook his head. "Red rose, pink dress, right?"

"Yes." Killian nodded.

Kris walked in to the restaurant and walked right back out, shocked. Killian's Dearest Friend was Emma Swan?

"What is it? Is she hideous? Is she gorgeous? What am I saying, that doesn't matter." Killian shook his head. "Kris! Come on, mate. Tell me something."

"One, you this nervous is freaking me out, so pull yourself together." Kris held up a finger. "Two, she's…I don't know if you'll think she's pretty."

"Why not? Give me an idea of someone she looks like."

"Um…if I'm being honest, she looks kind of like Emma Swan." Kris said. "How…how do you feel about that?"

"Well, Emma's beautiful, though she's not very nice. So I guess that's good. Looks like Swan, you say?" Killian furrowed his brow. "Did she look…irritated?"

"Disappointed. Sad. You are, at this point, more than 20 minutes late." Kris pointed out.

Killian snatched back his letter. "I'm gonna go in and take a look before I put this on my coat." He held up a red rose. "She doesn't know me any more than I know her, right?"

"Sure." Kris nodded. "Before you go in there. I want you to swear to me - swear on your mother's soul - that you will speak to the woman."

"Why are you doing so intense?"

"Let's just say nervous Killian is making me nervous."

"Fine. I swear." Killian opened the door and walked in and walked right back out. "And I change my mind."

Kris shook his head. "No. You swore."

"It's Swan!" Killian glared at his friend.

"I know." Kris nodded. "Go talk to her. Now."

Killian shot his friend one last glare and tucked the rose further into his coat before he walked over to where Emma Swan sat, in a beautiful pink dress with one red rose in front of her.

"Oh god, not you." Emma groaned. "Go away."

"Fancy meeting you here, Swan." Killian smiled and sat down.

"No. You can't sit there. I'm waiting for someone." Emma argued. "Get up. Now."

"Come now, Swan. What time was this gentleman supposed to be here?" Killian grabbed the bottle and poured a bit of wine into the glass in front of him. "No harm in sharing a drink with a colleague."

"He's…like…30 minutes late. But you have got to go. And you can't have a drink." She looked at the door. "Jones, I don't have time for this tonight. I'm meeting someone here, and it's clearly a date. So go away."

"If you're so worried about me…does this mean you don't actually know who your date is? Is this a blind date, Swan?" Killian asked, pretending to be surprised. How could this woman, who got on his very last nerve, be Dearest Friend? Or had he irritated her too much on their first meeting that he didn't know the real Emma Swan? He knew she had a lot of walls, and he'd gotten through a lot of them in writing, but none in person.

"Yes, okay. It's a blind date and I don't want him to come in and think I stood him up because you're here." Emma practically hissed. "Go away."

"Trust me, Swan. If a man's 30 minutes late, he's either not coming because something has happened or come up, or he's not coming because he's a tosser." Killian took a sip of wine. "Good choice, Swan."

"Were you sent to this planet to annoy me?" She huffed.

"You know I'm right." He shrugged. "You hungry? I'm hungry. Let's order."

"If you don't get your slimy self out of that seat I will scream and cause a scene." Emma threatened.

"Come on, Swan." Killian sat back in the chair. "Is spending time with me outside of work that bad? Perhaps you could have misjudged me?"

"I doubt that. I'm not one of the brainless bimbos you charm into buying books, Jones, it doesn't work on me."

"Not even…the smolder?" Killian asked, giving her his best sexy look.

Emma almost spit out her wine and covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "Does that actually work on anyone?"

Killian frowned. "Um…it's worked on just about everyone. Women, gay men, older ladies…"

"Not working on me." Emma shook her head. "If you don't leave, I might scream. I've had a lot of wine and no food."

"Swan, are you drunk?"

"You would know." She snapped and instantly regretted it. The truth was she'd never seen him even take a drink before tonight, and he'd had a small sip of wine. But he was crashing her date - possibly the most important date ever - so he didn't deserve an apology.

"That was low, Swan. Even for you." He looked down. "Once upon a time, it might've been true." Killian took a swig of wine and poured more into the glass. "You really went all out for this blind date, didn't you?"

"I'm going to start counting down from five, and then I'm going to scream." Emma threatened.

"But why so fancy for a blind date? Nice bottle of wine, beautiful dress…" He looked her up and down. "New?"

"Five." She said through clinched teeth.

"Definitely new." Killian nodded. "And what is the significance of the rose? Is that your signal?"

"Four."

"But…this is not…you know this person but you don't know what they look like." He smiled. "Is he some kind of…digital pen-pal or online dating thing?"

"Three." Emma sounded very irritated. "You're right. We started writing letters to each other. Okay? Now you better move it. Two."

"Letters? How very old fashioned." Killian said.

"One." She smiled mock sweetly before letting loose a piercing scream.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it, Swan." He muttered as the manager walked over.

"I'm sorry, but you two arguing have really disrupted the atmosphere we are trying to set here, and screaming is just really too much." The manager said. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I can't leave." Emma said quickly.

Killian realized he might have pushed her just a little too far. "Excuse me? We are allowed to have any sort of conversation we wish, not that it's any of your business. As for the scream, it's my fault. I was talking and one of my rings flew off and hit her. It was more a scream of fright and surprise."

"Well, please keep it down." The manager said and huffed away.

Emma looked at him strangely. "I can handle myself, and I screamed to get you out of here."

"Come now, Swan. Be reasonable."

"No. You need to leave, now. This is a very important night for me and I can't handle you anymore." She held up a hand. "Go now. Or the next time I'm going to scream that you threatened to assault me. Look at you and look at me, who is going to be the one they believe?"

Killian stood, she'd tried enough of his patience for the evening anyway, but he couldn't bring himself to be as mean as she was, not now that he knew. "You know what, I hope whoever your waiting for shows and you have a lovely evening. I'll see you tomorrow, Swan."

Kris was waiting for Killian when he arrived home. He was hoping they'd sorted things out, but by the look on Killian's face things were anything but sorted.

"So?"

"So? She was miserable. Gods, it had to be Emma." Killian plopped down on the couch. "I thought I'd heard all her barbs but she thew some at me tonight that I would have hit a man for saying."

Kris sat down in the chair next to his friend. "Need I remind you that she's Dearest Friend, the woman you're head-over-heels for?"

"I know. That's the part that's killing me." Killian sighed. "I always thought the mean to me Emma was a facade, that she acted tough and like nothing could ever hurt her on the outside. Listen to me, I'm so worked up I'm not even making sense."

"You've got that right. But let me ask you this. What if you started being nice to Emma as Killian? Clearly you like her. I mean I have never seen you like this before. Maybe you don't make any hasty decisions. Maybe you write her and make up some excuse for last night and push back meeting so you can get to know Emma as Killian."

"She won't let me!"

"And have you tried to be yourself? The helpful, kind, mildly but never meanly sarcastic man that I've been friends with for so long?" Kris asked.

"I tried to be charming! It didn't work."

"But now you know Emma. Think about the letters. Does that seem like something she'd respond to?" Kris pressed. "And did you do your trying to get a lady charming or your friendly charming?"

"The first." Killian sighed. "The first. Which might be the problem."

"Possibly."

"So what do I do? If the real Emma is Dearest Friend…" Killian trailed off. "I can't let this one go. I mean…she's helped me turn my life around and she doesn't even know it."

"Yeah, but you do." Kris pointed out. "Look, Killy, I've known you a long time. Ever since Liam and I were on that same stupid cricket team. And it's been so nice to see you come back to yourself. And we know exactly why that is."

"You and Ans, for one."

"Nah, we helped you get back on your feet. You didn't move on from Milah and get back to your old self until you started this thing with Emma."

"She makes me want to be a better person. She reminds me that I can be a better person." Killian sighed. "But she's just so…"

"Come on, Killy. Let's get you back to Anna. She'll want every detail. And tomorrow, tomorrow you start fresh with Emma and be yourself. Your real self." Kris put a hand on his friend's back and led him back to the house he shared with his wife.

Emma stayed until the restaurant closed, and then headed home. Elsa was eagerly awaiting her friend, ready to hear all the details.

"He didn't show." Emma sighed. "I'm going to bed. Cover for me tomorrow?"

Elsa hugged her friend. "Absolutely. And tomorrow night, we do ice cream and all the creepy Netflix you want. Or Disney movies. Whatever it is."

The next morning, Elsa didn't even bother to wake her friend up before heading to work. Fortunately, her sister Anna was available to cover for Emma and she'd texted Killian to come in a bit earlier.

Emma woke up to a very insistent knocking on the door.

"What the…" She muttered, crawling out of bed and throwing a sweatshirt on over her pajamas and heading down to the door. "Who is here so early?"

Emma opened the door and slammed it shut again. "Go away, Jones."

"Swan, I come bearing a peace offering." Killian said through the door. "Elsa texted me and said you were sick."

She opened the door and glared at him, but let him in. "So you chose to come wake me up?"

"Elsa said the key would be under the mat and it wasn't there. Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered you." Killian held up two bags. "Elsa said your favorite was the vanilla bean from the cafe down the road, and I brought you some soup as well from the cafe. I hope you like chicken noodle."

Emma let him in, in shock at what was happening. "You brought me…food?"

"I know last night was terrible, and I played a part in that. I'm actually a nice person, and I guess it's time that I showed you that." He explained. "So, this is my apology for last night."

"You're just trying to see if I'm really sick." Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "I'll show you. I'll go in to work. I just need to find my shoes."

"Swan, that's not it at all." Killian sighed as she searched around the room. "Why don't you go back to bed and I'll put these away until you're ready for them?"

"No, I'm not giving you the satisfaction. Where are my shoes? Seriously?" She was now checking the couch cushions.

He set the bags down on the table and went over and grabbed both her arms to stop her. "Emma. Stop. You've every right to take a sick day for whatever reason you have. It's not my business. I just figured since I probably contributed to the need for this, I should bring you something and apologize." Killian paused, sure he had her attention. "I also have something to deliver to you."

Emma regarded him strangely. "Deliver?"

"Aye." He pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "As I was leaving the restaurant last night, a man comes running up to me and he says 'you were with the blonde woman, yes? She had a rose and a pink dress?'. He was out of breath and looked frazzled."

"You saw Dear Friend? My pen pal?" She asked, shocked. "What did he say? What did he look like?"

"Well, I told him I had been sitting with you. And he handed me this and said 'I ran here on my break. I got called in to work and just got away. The letter explains things. will you give it to her?' and handed me this letter." Killian waved the envelope. "Then he ran off again as soon as I took it."

"Tell me about him."

"Well…" Killian paused, wondering if he could have a little fun here. "I'd say…not bad looking. A bit…well, I shouldn't say."

"A bit what?"

"Round, shall we say?"

Emma groaned and plopped down on the couch. "He was fat you mean? Like, big fat or chunky?"

"A bit above chunky, but not much. Really, very average."

"Oh my god, listen to me. Could I be any more shallow? It doesn't matter what it looks like. I love him for who he is."

Killian nearly fell back in shock. "You love a man you've never met?"

"I may never have seen him, but I know him." Emma shrugged.

"Who would have guessed you were a romantic." He smiled.

"You're usually overly romantic enough for the both of us." She scoffed.

Killian sighed. "You do know I'm only teasing, right?"

"Yes. I do." Emma nodded. "And Jones? Thanks."

"It's Killian, and it was my pleasure." He stood, it was time to get to work and he had a lot to process. "Call if you need anything else, Swan."

She merely nodded as she saw him out. Emma immediately dialed Mary Margaret.

"You will never believe what just happened." She said by way of greeting.

"What? Are you okay? David said you were home sick today." Mary Margaret sounded concerned.

"No, I'm fine. After Dear Friend didn't show, I just didn't feel like coming in today but you'll never guess what happened." Emma filled her sister-in-law in with all the details of the morning.

"Killian is a nice guy. I just think you two got off on the wrong foot." Mary Margaret said. "Anna and Kris rave about him. I'm glad you two are finally maybe going to get to know each other better and stop all the fighting."

"Maybe." Emma nodded.

"Now, hang up with me, read your letter, and call me later and tell me all about it. I need some news, being stuck here in the house." Mary Margaret ordered, and hung up the phone.

Emma put her own phone down and opened the letter Killian had brought. It was short, clearly rushed, and very apologetic.

 _Dearest Friend,_

 _I know you probably think I'm a horrible person. Please understand something happened at work tonight and I cannot tear myself away other than a few minutes I practically begged for so I could run and drop this off._  
 _I know, as excuses go, it's pretty weak. If you never want to write or speak again to me, I will understand. But I anxiously await your letters, as always._

 _A loathsome worm for standing you up,_  
 _Dear Friend_

Emma decided she wasn't ready to let this go, and she certainly understood. The only reason she made it to dinner was because her coworkers covered for her. Grabbing her pen and paper, she began her letter, saying it aloud as she wrote to help herself word this just so.

"Dear Friend, I am so sorry about last night. It was a total nightmare. But someday I'm sure we'll laugh at last night as some sort of silly mishap. I sat there waiting in the restaurant, never knowing you were fat"

Emma paused. "Crap. Not fat." She scratched off the word, knowing she'd have to re-write it anyway. "Near. Near. Not fat." She wrote a bit more and stopped, thinking.

"He brought me ice cream." Emma said, confused. "He was so…nice, and thoughtful. He was horrible last night…but so was I. And today he was pleasant and apologetic…"

She stared at the scratched out letter for a moment. She loved Dear Friend, she was sure of it. Not that she'd be telling him anytime soon, that was not what Emma Swan did. So why was she suddenly attracted to Killian Jones, even just a little bit?

I mean, what was happening to her? Did he put something in the ice cream? Or maybe the others had been right, that she and Killian had just gotten off on the wrong foot and maybe…maybe she could cut him a little slack at work tomorrow. If he was sweet again, not Captain Innuendo. Putting aside thoughts of Killian, she forced herself to focus on the man she did care for: Dear Friend.

Something had changed, though. Now that Emma wasn't constantly annoyed at Killian, and he wasn't constantly getting on her nerves, work was a much nicer place. The two of them found out they had a lot in common: they were both orphans, had similar taste in music and books, and Emma realized just how fun it was to get into a friendly argument with Killian about something that she liked but he didn't or vice-versa.

The shop was busier than ever, now that Christmas was almost upon them, but with the new peace with the staff, the rush was pleasant and the days went quickly. Emma and Killian seemed to find time to go out for drinks - as friends, of course - sometimes joined by Elsa and David or Anna or Kris, sometimes not.

Killian could say it was the first holiday season since Milah he'd actually enjoyed. And now that he knew who Emma was, he shared more of himself as Dear Friend, telling her about his torrid affair with a soon-to-be-divorcée who's angry almost-ex-husband had abused her emotionally so much one night that she got drunk and got in a terrible accident. Milah had been on her way to see him, so Killian had always blamed himself and Robert Gold - Milah's husband - for her death. It'd driven him to drink, and of nearly four years, he was a completely useless, violent drunk. Until his brother Liam's bet friend from school had found him. Kristoff and his wife Anna had taken Killian in and sobered him up, got him the counseling he needed, and given him a job. He told Emma much of this story - leaving out the details - and hoped that she'd share some with him. Even as they'd become friends, Emma hadn't let him in as far behind her walls as she'd let Dear Friend.

Emma knew, after the last note from Dear Friend, that she had to tell him everything. It was weird, she kept falling more and more in love with her pen pal, the same time she felt herself falling for Killian Jones. She found herself looking for clues that they might be the same person, but had so far been unsuccessful. And her pen pal did need to be answered, and Emma felt like it was time. She could share her story. He wouldn't judge her - they seemed to be kindred spirits in the depressing love life department.

 _Dear Friend,_

 _Wow. That was a sad tale. But I'm glad you eventually got a happy ending with your friends. Family - of any kind - can do wonders for you. I guess…since you told me about your past, I can share mine. I haven't told very many people this story so…yeah._  
 _When I was 16, I met Neal. He was hot, older, and a thief. I was living in a really great foster home at that time - but I didn't think so. I'd been there about three years and I was at the rebellious stage and no matter what my mom would tell me to do, I refused to do it. And Neal…he had this plan to move to Florida and live in this house on the beach and be a real couple…so I ran away from home. Neal and I had a good six months. We robbed our way across the US. Nothing big, just cash here and there for gas and lifting food and stuff from convenience stores. But Neal had these watches he'd stolen in a locker in Arizona. He figured they'd be looking for him, but not for me. So I went to get the watches, which went over without a problem. I didn't realize the police had started tailing me in order to get the fence too. So Neal went to get the fence and I waited with about 20,000 of stolen watches. I waited. And waited. For over an hour. That's when the police gave up on the fence and arrested me. I skipped bail but eventually ended up in jail - where I found out I was pregnant. I didn't know it the time, but my foster brother and my foster mother had been looking for me ever since I ran away. I gave birth in jail and gave my son up for adoption. Funny story, the woman who adopted him is actually local, she's my foster brother's wife's step-sister. (say that three times fast, I dare you!)_  
 _So about three months later, my brother locates me, pays my bail and gets the judge to release me to him and his mom on the condition that I live with them in Maine until I was 21 and that I get counseling. So I did. They moved me back here, set me up with a therapist, and I got my life together._  
 _Once I was straight and on my way to living a healthy adult life, my son's adoptive mother decided that I could have contact with him. He knows that I may be his biological mother, but she's his real mom. He's a smart, sensitive boy so he seems to understand that. And he tells me how lucky he is to have his mom and his other mom and uncles and aunts, most kids only get one mom and one dad, he's got a whole huge family. And growing, too, as my sister-in-law is pregnant._  
 _I never found out what happened to Neal. The police told me that he abandoned me…when I got out, I found out he'd left me the car he'd stolen, now with the clean vin number, but that's it. He has no idea about his son as far as I know and has never even bothered to check and see if I was okay after getting out of jail._  
 _There. I don't like talking about that much but I feel like you deserved to know._

 _Yours,_  
 _Dearest Friend_

Killian couldn't believe it. Now he had put all the pieces together. David was Emma's foster brother. That meant young Henry - Regina's son - was actually Emma's. It was amazing how they were all so connected without even realizing it. Suddenly, Killian felt a presence behind him. He didn't usually read his letters in the shop, but Emma was out getting lunch and it had been a slow morning.

"I know that handwriting!" David exclaimed, just as Emma entered the shop with their lunch orders. "It's-"

Before David could say anything further, Killian put a hand over his mouth and dragged him into the back room. "Stay here and don't say a word." He warned before returning to the front of the store. "Sorry, Dave was about to spoil a present. We'll be up for lunch in two ticks."

Emma and Elsa just shrugged, clearly buying his excuse.

"What the hell, man?" David asked as Killian returned to the back room.

"Sorry." Killian sighed. "I just…Emma doesn't know."

"What doesn't Emma know?" He crossed his arms.

Killian ended up telling David the whole story of the letters and the disastrous date night. "I'm sorry, mate. I just…I need to be the one to tell her but I kind of…well, I like that she's starting to like me. As me."

"But you're you in the letter, right?" David asked.

"Yes, but I've known almost a month now and I haven't told her. How do you think Emma would feel about that?" Killian countered.

"If you have a good reason as to why you didn't tell her, I think you'd be okay." The other man sighed. "How long has this been going on? Why haven't I heard about these letters from Emma?"

"You're her brother, mate. Bet dollars to donuts your wife knows all about it." Killian said. "I didn't tell her because I don't want to lose her and I was afraid if I told her the truth it would all be over - the letters and this friendship we've been building. I can't do that. I can't lose her. I love her."

"And how do you think she feels about you?"

"As Dear Friend? I think she's in love with me. As Killian? I don't know."

"Well, there's only one way to find out." David said. "Tell her."

"I can't."

"You can. Where are you spending Christmas?"

"I was just gonna spend it at home. Usually I stay with Anna and Kristoff but they're visiting his family."

David looked thoughtful. "I'll make you a deal. You can come have Christmas Eve and Day with Mary Margaret, my mom, Elsa, her Aunt Ingrid, Emma and I _if_ you tell her the truth."

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow, mate." Killian protested.

"It sure is. So you better figure something out quick." David said. "That's my sister. I want her to be happy. And if you think she feels for you the same way you feel for her, then you better get to it."

Killian tried to come up with a plan the rest of the day. But by almost closing time Christmas Eve, he still had no idea. So he decided to bring in some help.

"Elsa…I have something to tell you but you have to swear that you will not tell Emma." Killian said, pulling the blonde aside.

"Ooh, did you get her something cute and romantic for Christmas?" Elsa wiggled her eyebrows.

"I'm Dear Friend."

Whatever Elsa had expected him to say, this hadn't been it. "You're…wait, what?"

"I'm Dear Friend. When I went to the restaurant that night and saw Emma I panicked. I was going to back out but Kristoff made me swear I'd speak to her."

"And then you wanted to see if she liked you for you before revealing yourself." Elsa nodded, surprised but catching on quickly.

"I didn't want to lose her. I'm still afraid I might. And David wants me to tell her before closing time tonight so that I can join you all for Christmas."

"Well, I will say that you can come to Christmas no matter what. Mary Margaret never turns anyone away and there will be so many people at that house tomorrow…but you should tell her."

"How? How do you tell a woman that you love her when she has no idea who you are?"

Elsa pondered that for a moment. "I think Emma knows. Not…like, she knows for real but she feels it in her heart even if she doesn't acknowledge it." She brightened. "And I have a plan. Go stand under the mistletoe at closing. But make it look like an accident."

"Mistletoe?"

"Just trust me. And don't hold back when you kiss her. Give her a good one." Elsa winked and dashed off.

Closing was just an hour away. Killian did his best to help with the rush and the time flew quickly. Elsa gave him a pointed look after locking the doors and he did as he was told and walked back to the mistletoe, where Emma was already standing, straightening some books. He walked over to her, a small present in his hand.

"Swan, I've something for you." He said, stopping just under the small plant.

"Oooh, you two better look up!" Elsa shouted gleefully before disappearing into the kitchen with David.

"What?" Emma looked up to see the mistletoe hanging over their heads. "Did you…?"

 _Yes, but you don't need to know that._ Killian shook his head. "I was just trying to give you this before you left for the night."

"That's not how mistletoe works!" Elsa called out of the door. "I'm not watching, I just know you two!"

"Well, Swan. What do you say-" Before he could finish his question, Emma dragged his collar and pulled him in for a crushing kiss. Remembering Elsa's advice, Killian wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in closer, cradling her head and deepening the kiss. It was everything he expected and more, sending sensations and feelings through his body that he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

Suddenly, Emma jumped back as if she were burned. "No. I can't do this. I…I sort of have someone. I'm sorry, Killian. That has to be a one-time thing."

She looked as though she were about to run or cry. "Swan…Emma, clearly we have something. Do you have these feelings for your sort of someone?"

"I…" Emma bit her lip. "I don't know. I think I love him but…I don't know. I just…I can't do this."

She turned around and started heading for the door.

"Emma! Wait!" Killian went after her, but she was getting away. In a last ditch effort to get her to stay, he started reciting the words of the first letter he received after realizing it was Emma. " _I am so sorry about last night. It was a total nightmare. But someday I'm sure we'll laugh at last night as some sort of silly mishap_."

Emma turned around, stunned. "Dear…Friend?"

He nodded sheepishly. "Aye. I wanted to tell you but…I didn't want to lose you. And you hated me but then you didn't and I was falling in love with you both as myself and as Dear Friend."

"So in the restaurant?"

"I knew if I told you the truth then that would be it. You'd end it and I'd never get to continue the best relationship I've ever had. And then we started actually being friends at work and I…well, I realized that I'm in love with you. I'm in love with Dearest Friend and I'm in love with you, Emma Swan. And I know you push people away and your first instinct is to run but I'm begging you, love, please don't run away from this." Killian pleaded.

"I…" Emma looked off, reeling from the emotions she was feeling and from everything that had happened in the last two minutes or so. But this was Dear Friend. The man she had completely fallen for. And Killian. The man she had started falling for the moment he brought her ice cream and showed her who he really was. They were the same person. It was what she'd been hoping for. She wanted to say something sweet and romantic, but what she said was: "You have no idea how much of a relief that is."

"Love?" He asked, confused.

"I was already in love with Dear Friend, and then you started being you and I started having feelings for you too and it was all so confusing…but now it all makes sense. I wasn't falling in love with two men, I was falling in love with you." Emma smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Truly?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Killian didn't waste any more time, pulling her close and kissing her. "What say after Christmas, you and I go on a real date?"

"Just not to Luigi's." Emma leaned her forehead against his. "I don't think they could handle us coming back there."

"I was thinking a midnight cruise on my boat." He suggested, kissing her gently. "I'll provide the meal. Perhaps ring in the New Year together."

"No."

Killian looked crest-fallen, he couldn't quite figure out what was happening. "Swan?"

"New Years is like a whole week away. You better take me on a date before that." Emma grinned.

"Minx." He shook his head, smiling.

"And you love it." She leaned in for another kiss.

"I think there's been quite enough of that, thank you." David said from behind them, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Weren't you the one who told me to tell her the truth?" Killian looked over at David, not letting go of Emma.

"That didn't mean I wanted you to…do that…to my sister." David shuddered. "And if you're coming for Christmas, there are ground rules."

"David!" Emma exclaimed. "I'm an adult!"

David continued on as if he didn't hear her. "Separate bedrooms. And keep the PDA to a minimum, please."

"I can't wait to tell Snow White!" Elsa giggled. "Her darling little sister has finally found her prince."

"I prefer dashing rapscallion." Killian quipped, causing Emma to burst out laughing.

"Come on, Pirate, you can drive me to my mom's." Emma took his hand and led him to the door. Then she called out loud enough for David to hear. "That way we can make out in the car!"

They heard David calling after them, but Killian and Emma sprinted for the door, laughing.

And once they got to the house and everyone met Killian, there was such a fun, joyful spirit in the air that David couldn't stay mad very long. But he did make sure that Killian had his own room and that Emma's door was locked before he went to bed. Which everyone (except Emma and Killian) found highly amusing.

They didn't spend New Years Eve (or any other night) on the boat that year, as two days after Christmas, Mary Margaret Nolan and David Nolan welcomed their son, a baby boy named Leo, into the world. And the next year, just a few weeks before his first birthday, he was the most adorable ring-bearer as his Aunt Emma became Mrs. Emma Nolan Jones, even if her new husband insisted on calling her 'Swan'.

And, because Elsa still swears that Mary Margaret is Snow White and that everything around her was a fairy tale, it's only fitting to say that Emma and her dashing rapscallion lived happily ever after. 


End file.
